Of Bananas And Coffee
by LilliannagoddessoftheopHarry68
Summary: I made a story while half awake, this is a Harry Potter becomes the Gamer story. Disclaimers inside.Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: I do not in any shape or form own any books, manga, cartoons, anime, movies, ect. That may or may not appear. Harry will be way over powered by the end of this story with powers , close to, if not, that of a god. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Ronald, Ginearva, Molly, and Percy Weasley, Voldemort(not Tom Riddle), Light side, and Dark side bashing. Will be traveling to alternate universes including but not restricted to; Undertale(and its multiverse), Bleach(and its multiverse), Death note(and its multiverse), Tower of god(and its multiverse), and fairy tale(and its multiverse). Any and all suggestions would be appreciated for this story, however please direct message me for said suggestions as I will not be looking at the comments for a while because I am still getting used to this site. I will most likely be uploading this to , Quotev, and Wattpad. Updates may vary with each site. Thank you.

**Lillianna's P.O.V.**

I was bored. My first thought? Annoy the other gods and goddesses. My second thought? Mess with the universes to cause said annoyance. The only thing was to decide which universe to start with. As if to answer my internal conflict, Death appeared looking exhausted. "Heya Death! Wassup?" I said to him. "Hi Lily. Remember the Hallows I left in the Potterverse? The Harry Potter of one universe collected, and kept them after defeating his 'dark lord', got betrayed by his 'friends' and now I'm trying to figure out what to do with him." Death explained. "I could help." I told him. "How and why?" He asked skeptically. "I'm bored and by giving him an ability and sending him back to when he was first 'touched by Death' also known as the night his parents died." I said. Death sighed. "I won't be able to stop you will I?" He asked. "Nope!" I replied happily. "Alright, however we have to agree on the ability." He stated. "Fine. I thought that an ability that he could use to get stronger in many areas at once would be most useful, your thoughts?" I asked. "Hmm. Maybe the ability that Gaia gave that one kid, what was it called… oh yeah the Gamer ability? Or maybe something similar?" He said questioningly. "Oo, that sounds good! It will be fun watching too!" I exclaimed. "Now one thing left, memories or no memories of his past?" I asked. "Memories, he'll need them. Now when we do this should I go to him, or do you want to, or should we both?" He asked. "Hmm… Both of us would be better, this will be sooo much fun!" I said. "Alright. Ready?" He asked. "Ready!" I exclaimed.

With the other entities

All the entities, who were in a sorta meet up at the moment, shivered as they felt the combined energy of Death and Lillianna combine and reach out to a universe. Each of them wish luck to the one that was targeted.

In the Potterverse, Universe number 68974-A

Third person P.O.V.

"Mr. Potter, you are convicted of the murder of Mr. Riddle, and countless other wizards and witches, the plotting of the overthrow of the ministry of magic, the plotting of ending the statue of secrecy, and helping the convicted mass murderer Sirius Black. Sentence for said crimes, immediate death." Said the minister of magic. "I saved you all from a dark lord, and this is how you repay me? Be warned, I will have my revenge, I will make you pay for your betrayal. Funny though, I might finally see my family. Goodbye traitors, hope you burn in hell." I said as the Dementors came close to me. Then all at once everything stopped. Harry looked around and saw he was in the kings cross station from before. Two figures appeared in front of Harry. One, who looked like a male, was dressed in black robes, had blond hair that would put the Malfoy's to shame, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. The other, who looked to be a female, had brown hair that faded to resemble that of fire, her eyes were heterochromatic with one eye being a deep green and the other a shade of red that looked like fire yet not somehow, she was wearing a t-shirt that said 'I will be a Jedi like my Father was before me, or I will get my letter and be a Witch like my Mother before me.', grey sweatpants, fuzzy green slippers, and a dark blue almost black jacket. They were standing with the male to the left side of Harry, band the female to the right. "Uhm… Hello?" Harry asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's P.O.V.

"Um… Hello?" I asked. "Hello, Harry." The man said while the lady just smiled at me. "Since I'm guessing that I am dead, would one of you be Death by chance?" I asked. "You are correct. This is Death, the god of the end, and I am Lilianna, the goddesses of neutral chaos." The lady, now dubbed Lilianna, said. "I am either extremely lucky, or extremely unlucky to meet both of you." I said. "I would say lucky, since we are giving you a redo of your life with your memories and a gift called the gamer." Lilianna said. "When will I be sent back to?" I asked. "To the time your parents died." Death said. "Why am I being given the chance to redo my life?" I asked. "I got bored, and Death here was stressed because everyone betrayed and killed you in the original end. So now you get a chance at revenge, and we get free entertainment." Lilianna said. "Is there anything else I need to know?" I asked. "Well, you will start at level one, you can gain skills through repeated actions," "your life basically becomes a video game, when you are able to cross over into other dimensions this dimension will freeze and will resume when you return so that you don't miss something important," "When you are able to dimension hop you will also be able to change what age you look like to avoid confusion, lastly, you can literally do anything when you reach the right levels as unlike others you have no cap on your level." They said alternating at points like a certain pair of twins I knew. "Well that, is a lot." I said. "Don't worry, during your travel with Hagrid you'll be pulled into a tutorial to go over the more important points for now." Lillianna said. "Thank you, both of you, for these gifts." I said. Both entities snapped their fingers and Harry's soul was sent back to his 1 year old body.

Third Person P.O.V.

Harry woke up to his mother crying and running up the stairs to the nursery. There was a loud crash and shouting coming from downstairs. "Harry, Harry remember that Mummy and Daddy love you very much." Lily Potter said as she set the raven haired baby in his crib. "Give me the boy, you needn't die this night." Voldemort said as he walked into the room. "Please not my baby! Not Harry!" Lily exclaimed as she tried to shield the baby in the crib. "Foolish girl. Move aside." He said. "Please take me instead, spare my baby!" Lily yelled. "Stand aside now!" Voldy said. "Spare Harry please! Take me instead, just spare Harry!" Lily yelled for the final time. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted as he pointed his wand at her. A green light hit the red head causing her to fall onto the ground lifeless. "Goodbye Harry Potter." He said as he trained his wand on the green eyed toddler. "See you next time Tom." Harry said as the green light shot out of the wand and at the ravenette. The words confused the dark lord as the green tinted spell hit the child and reversed its course hitting Voldemort. Voldemort's body turned to ash and his soul flouted there for a minute as it split in half and part of it lodged itself in Harry's forehead knocking him out cold. "Lily? Oh gods, lily no." Severus Snape said as he knelt next to Lily Potter's body. "Why? Why Lily?" He cried holding her close to him. Then Sirius came in. "Lily, Harry!? Oh gods, no, nononononono!" Siri said as he backed out of the room. "Peter. He did this. PETER PETTIGREW!" He said as he rushed off to find the rat. Harry started to wake up and cooed at Snape. "Oh Harry…" He said picking up the boy. "Se-Sev!" Harry said. "I'm here." Severus replied with tears staining his face. "Looky, looky Sev!" Harry said using baby talk to try not to scare his potions professor. "Look where Harry?" He asked. "Looky my head." Harry said pointing at his eyes. "Ok Harry. Hold still for me then." Severus told him as he used legilimency on the toddler. Severus watched the memories of the events that had just happened and was shocked. "He tried to spare her…" He whispered. "Sev." Harry said. "Yes Harry?" The man in question asked. "Don't trust Dumbly-door." The one year old said. "I won't Harry, I won't." Severus then took the ravenette downstairs where he was given to Hagrid to take to the Dursleys house at #4 Privet drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Time skip to the ride with Hagrid

Harry's P.O.V.

'Welcome The Gamer' A blue screen read that had appeared in front of my face when Hagrid picked me up. 'Would you like a Tutorial? Y/N' As I clicked the 'Yes' button the screen changed to say 'Quest accepted. Objectives- Go through the tutorial. Rewards- 50 exp. Ability Observe, 10 sickles' 'Huh a quest, well let's do this then.' 'To open your status screen say or think Stats' The screen said. 'Stats.' 'Name: Harry J. Potter, Age: 1, HP: 100/100, MP: 100/100, LV: 1, Int: 10, End: 10, Wis: 10, Str: 10, Dex: 10, Acc: 10, Ag: 10, Will: 10, App: 10, Per: 10, Luc: 10 All stats can be changed with points or repeated action.' The screen displayed with a picture of me next to it. 'To open your skill menu say or think Skills.' 'I think it's going to be the same thing every time, isn't it? Any way, Skills.' The skills menu popped up. 'Current Skills: Gamer's mind: Allows gamer to keep a cool head in dangerous situations, Gamer's body: Allows gamer to live life as a game character, Gamer's spirit: Allows gamer to come back to last save point(game automatically saves every time the gamer sleeps), Parseltongue: Ability to speak to snakes, Accidental magic: Until controlled, random burst of magic will make things happen when the gamer is upset. More skills can be made through repeated action or learned through skill books. Some skills can be learned through quests.' 'Wow, they really didn't want me freaking out or anything.' I thought. ' To open your inventory say or think Inventory' 'Inventory.' 'This is your inventory. You can store items here. The only rule it it has to fit in the screen, and you can't change the size of the screen to go around this rule. Anything you place in here will stay how it was when you put it in, so if you put food in it the food won't rot. You can also put armor on using this menu. Simply select the chosen item of clothing or armor and put it in the slots next to your character model.' 'This will help carrying things around a lot!' I thought to myself happily. 'The other menus you have are Titles, Money, Effects, Familiars, and Elemental affinity. Other menus will be unlocked the further along your adventure you go. Good luck!' The screen disappeared only to be replaced with another screen that said, 'You have completed the quest Tutorial, do you wish to claim the rewards? Y/N' I selected yes. 'You have leveled up! You are now LV 2. You have earned 11 stat points. You have learned the new skill Observe! You have received 10 sickles!'

'Well okay then.' I thought. Hagrid landed the motorcycle on Privet drive, surprisingly not waking up any muggles. "I trust you made it all right?" Said the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Ay, lil tyke hadn't made a peep the whole time." Hagrid said. "You're really leaving him here Albus? With these people?" Minerva asked the old man. "This is the only safe place for him now. They are his family, they will treat him well." The headmaster said. With that Hagrid passed me over to the arms of Albus, who tucked a letter into the blanket wrapped around me. He then proceeded to put me in a basket and leave me on the front steps of my Aunt's house. "Well, there's nothing else we can do. Let us join the celebrations." Albus said. With that they left.

Time skip to the morning

It was morning and the Dursley's thought that it was just a normal day. They did their morning routine not knowing of the surprise they would be greeted with that morning. As Petunia Dursley opened the front door to fetch the paper she heard a coo come from the steps. When she looked down she found her nephew, her sister's son, lying there in a wicker basket with a note. She grabbed the morning paper and the baby and went inside. 'I actually feel bad for Aunt Petunia now, she was given no choice in the matter really. Oh well, I'm still not sleeping in the cupboard at the very least.' I thought to myself. "Vernon." Petunia said. "Yes Pet?" Vernon answered. "My sister's died, and her son was forced upon us." Petunia said with a look of disgust upon her face. 'Huh, this might be easier than I thought.' I thought as I watched this transaction. "Let's just send him to an orphanage, get rid of it before he can infect our Dudley with his freakishness." Vernon said. 'Hah! Like Albus would let you do that and ruin his perfect plan!' I thought. "No, him being here means that Dudley is protected from those freaks. We can have him sleep in the cupboard and when he's old enough make him do the chores." Petunia said. "What if the freaks come to teach him that freakishness?" Vernon asked. "We could try to beat it out of him. Make him normal." Aunt Petunia suggested. "That's the perfect plan Pet." Vernon said. It was decided Harry would sleep in the cupboard under the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Time skip to when Harry is four

"Inventory." I said pulling up my gamer's inventory. It's been three years since I was left with the Dursleys. I'm now level 12 and I've been practicing my magic. I also practiced my parseltongue until I could speak it without looking at a snake. I've gotten to the point where I think I'm ready to face the Dursleys with my demands. "Up boy! Up!" Came the loving voice of my Aunt as she pounded on my cupboard door. "Coming Aunt Petunia!" I said standing up to open to door. "Make breakfast boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted. "Yes Uncle Vernon." I said. I started working on breakfast wondering how I should go about my plan. I served the food and then said, "I believe we need to talk about me sleeping arrangements and how much I get to eat around here." "What was that Freak?" Uncle Vernon said as his face began to turn purple. "I said that we need to discuss where I am sleeping and how much I am given to eat." I repeated allowing my magic to seep into the room, chilling it. "And why should we do that Freak?" He asked. "My name is Hadrian, Harry if you must, not Freak or Boy first of all." I said calmly. Uncle Vernon went to grab me only to be stopped by my magic. "What is the meaning of this?!" He shouted. "Simple, I'm tired of you treating me like I am a burden to you. I know my parents bought this entire neighborhood, I know Albus Dumbledore is paying you to keep me, with my money by the way, I owe you nothing. If anything you owe me." I said. At the words Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon paled. "Here are my demands so that I don't take you to court and sue you for everything you own. I get Dudley's second bedroom, I will be able to eat at meal times and a healthy amount too, I am not doing all the chores around here anymore either. Other than that you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours. Ok?" I said. Both adults nodded. "Thanks. I'm going to move my stuff then. Oh and do you still have Dumbledore's letter, Aunt Petunia?" I asked as I was half way through the doorway. "Yes, I couldn't get rid of it. It's in the bottom of the drawer over there." She said pointing to said drawer. I used my magic to grab the letter and bring it with me. I went to the cupboard and grabbed the few things I left out, like the notebook I bought one day that had my last life written in it. I then walked up to the smallest bedroom in the house.

I went to work on cleaning up the room. I had transfigured the bed to be more comfortable, I got rid of the broken toys and games to. What was left was a laptop, a cell phone, the bed, a dresser, a wardrobe, a desk, and a single chair. I put the bed against the left wall, the wardrobe against the right wall along with the dresser, and the desk, chair, and laptop against the wall across from my bed. I transfigured an old blanket into a dark green rug and changed the color of the dresser, wardrobe, desk, chair, and wood of the bed to a dark brown. Then I changed the

color of the rooms walls and ceiling to one wall and quarter of the ceiling be one of the hogwarts houses main colors (red, yellow, green, and blue) along with some designs in their secondary colors(gold, black, silver, and bronze). When I was finished I went downstairs. "Aunt Petunia." I said since Vernon was at work. "Y-Yes Harry?" She asked. "I'm going to Diagon Alley to speak with my account manager, I found an old phone of Dudley's that he no longer wanted so if you need me just text. Other than that have a nice day Aunt Petunia." I said. I then walked out of the house and to the corner of the street. Imagining the Leaky Cauldron and willed my magic to take me there. With a soft 'pop' I was standing in front of the pub. 'Through repetitive action you have learned the skill Apparition.' I walked into the pub after I dismissed the screen. "Excuse me?" I asked making sure my scar was covered. "Yes young one?" Tom the bartender asked. "Can you open the entrance for me please?" I asked him. "Of course. My name is Tom by the way, what's your name?" He asked as he moved to the entrance. "I'm Hadrian, sir." I told him. "Where are your parents Hadrian?" He asked me. "My Aunt told me they were sleeping for a long time. When I asked her when they would wake up, she said that they won't ever wake up sir." I told him as we reached the back of the pub. "Oh. Well stay safe then little Hadrian." Tom said tapping the bricks with his wand. "I will sir. Thank you!" I said as I walked away. 'Through repeated action you have learned the skill Acting.' Said the screen that popped up. I dismissed it and went to Gringotts.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked up the steps of the bank and bowed to the guards who seemed surprised at the action but opened the doors nonetheless. I walked over to a line and waited for my turn. When it was my turn the teller sneered at my appearance. "What is your business here?" The teller asked."I'm here to speak with my account manager." I said in gobbledygook. "And which accounts would you have here at Gringotts?" He asked looking slightly surprised. "At least the Potter and Black accounts sir." I said. "I am willing to take a blood test to prove my claims." The Goblin looked surprised at both statements. "Very well then, follow Griphook to the Potter account manager. Griphook!" the teller yelled. "Yes?" The goblin said looking slightly upset. "Take this boy to the Potter account manager for a blood test." The teller said. "Follow me." Griphook said in English looking at me. "Damn Wizards" Griphook grumbled as he started leading me down a hallway. We stopped in front of a door that had a plaque that read 'Potter account manager'. Griphook knocked on the door which opened a second after. "Yes?" Came a voice from in the room. "This boy here claims to be of the Potter line and is here for a blood test." Griphook said. "Let him in." The other Goblin said. Griphook gestured for me to enter the room. I walked in and saw the other Goblin. Slice your hand with this knife and let three drops of blood fall into the bowl." The account manager said as Griphook left the room. I took the knife he offered me and cut the palm of my hand letting my blood drip into the bowl. The goblin took the knife from me and used it to stir the mixture which turned gold. "It seems that you are, in fact, the heir of Potter. Tell me what is you business with Gringotts today?" The goblin asked. "I would like the statements of the transactions made since my parents death please." I said. "Of course Mr. Potter. However you should have gotten the statements you've requested in the letters sent to you." The goblin said. "Is there a way to check what charms and spells have been placed on me?" I asked him. "Yes, how ever it will be costly." He said. "I would like to see what has been put on me." I said. "Very well. Two drops of blood please." He said. I cut my finger and squeezed two drops out of it. The goblin mixed it with the knife then poured it on a paper. 'Mail redirection charm-Albus Dumbledore, Tracking charm-Albus Dumbledore, Mother's protection-Lily Potter,' Was what the paper read. "Is there an easy was to get rid of the ones placed on me by Dumbledore?" I asked. "There are two ways to take them off Mr. Potter. The first one is a ritual that would take all charms off of you." The goblin said. "And the second?" I asked. "The second is you accept all of your lordships and heirships allowing you to remove the spells you wish to remove." He stated. "I think the second option would be best." I said. "I would say so too. Now we need to find out all of the houses you are lord or heir to, five drops of blood please." He said. I cut my palm and let the blood flow into the bowl that has now seen almost continuous use. The goblin mixed it and poured the liquid onto a sheet of parchment. 'Lord of houses: Potter, Preveral, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Prewitt, Slytherin, Gaunt, Riddle, Fleamont, Rosier, Lupin, Rowle, Fawley, Shafiq, Black, LeStrange. Heir of houses: Pettigrew, Dumbledore, Binns, Moody, Ollivander, Burke, Carrow, Trelawney, Scamander, Prince. Secondary heir of houses: Goldstein, Longbottom, Malfoy, Tonks, Bones, Lovegood, Abbott, Avery, Nott, Bulstrode, Crouch, Parkinson, Flint, Greengrass, Weasley. The goblin read over the list of names. "Just a moment Mr. Potter while we get you the lord and heir rings." The goblin said before he left. While he was gone I went through my screens. On my 'titles' screen it listed my heir and lordships, which in all honesty was a lot. 'New quest available' I clicked on the screen and read the details of the quest. 'Quest name: Almost Whole Soul. Objectives: Collect the following items: Helga's Cup, Salazar's Locket, Rowena's Diadem, Gaunt Ring(resurrection stone), Tom Riddle's Diary, and Godric's Sword. And return them to the wraith in the Albanian forest. Rewards- A sane Lord Voldemort, 12 gallons, 150 exp, and 120 EA points. Failure- Lord Voldemort after you, and validate prophecy. Do you accept quest? Y/N' I hit the yes button. 'Quest accepted. Time remaining to complete quest: 6 years, 3 months, 7 days, 15 hours, 56 minutes, 06 seconds' The goblin came back and set the rings on the desk. "Place the Potter ring and all following lordship rings on your left hand ring finger." He said handing me a ring with a lion insignia on it. I put the gold ring on said finger. I felt the family magics flow threw me like a warm wave. I then picked up the Black ring which had the picture of a snake and had the family motto on it. I put it on and again I felt as the family magics flowed into me. I repeated this process with all of the other Lordship rings except the Gaunt ring. "I think there is a curse on this ring." I said. "There was a flesh eating curse on it when we summoned it. I had a few of our curse breakers take it off however." The goblin said. I nodded at him and picked up the ring and put it on. I felt the Gaunt magic flow through me, but I also felt the soul shard as it found the shard in me. 'Hello Tom.' I thought as the shard settled. "Place the heirship rings on your right hand ring finger." The goblin said. I picked up the silver rings and put them on my right hand. I felt as some of the family magic from the heir rings settled in me. "Is there anything else you need with Gringotts today Lord Potter?" The goblin asked. "Yes, I wish to visit the LeStrange, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Hufflepuff vaults please." I told him. "I will get Griphook to escort you there Lord Potter." He said. "Please just call me Harry." I told him. "Of course Harry." He replied. "May your enemy's quake at your name." I said shocking the goblin. "And may your vaults always be full." The goblin replied before summoning Griphook. A short cart ride later and I got the Cup of Hufflepuff, a lot of books from the Slytherin and Ravenclaw vaults, a few daggers from the Gryffindor vault, and potion supplies from the Hufflepuff vault. I had also found the personal journals of the founders in their respective vaults, which I took with me. I had also grabbed about a thousand gallons from the LeStrange vault. Griphook then guided the cart to go back up to the top. Once at the top I turned to Griphook and said "May your enemy's quake at your name." This shocked the goblin to the point where he couldn't speak. I then left to shop in the alleys.


	6. Chapter 6

I went first to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, to get better clothing. "Hello dear." Madam Malkin said. "Hello Ma'am. I need new clothes." I told her. " Alright dear. Stand over there and I'll measure you." She said pointing over at the platforms. "Yes Ma'am." I said before walking over. I stood still as she measured me. "Alright, what colors would you like?" She asked me. "Um maybe green, blue, black and gold?" I asked her. "Those sound like good colors." She said smiling. "Can I get wizard and muggle clothes Ma'am?" I asked her. "Of course dear." She said. "Thank you! My Aunt and Uncle would be upset if all I ever wore is robes." I said. "Really? What about your parents?" She asked as she had me feel the fabrics. "They are being funny and are sleeping underground Ma'am. They've been sleeping since I was little." I told her as I selected the acromantula silk since it was soft and durable. "Oh, I'm sorry. What's your name by the way?" She asked using magic to fix my clothing. "My name is Harry. I'm really not supposed to be out today, please don't tell anyone Ma'am." I said. "Oh I won't tell, what were your parent's name's Harry?" She asked when my new clothes were done being made. "I think my mom's name was Lily, and my dad was...was...Oh! My dad's name was James!" I said feigning to forget as a little kid would. "What's your

last name sweety?" She asked. "Oh, it's Potter." I said before leaving with my clothes causing the lady to feint. I then went to Flourish and Blotts to pick up some new books. I walked in the store and looked for skill books using Observe. In the end I found skill books for transfiguration, potions, herbology, charms, DADA, astronomy, arithmancy, ancient runes, alchemy, and how to become an animagus. In the end I had 57 books and lost 50 galleons. Next stop was the Apothecary to get some of the new ingredients along with a cauldron, viles, mortar and pestle, stirrer, and a set of ingredient knives. That cost about 60 galleons. I then went to eeylops owl emporium to get Hedwig, she and all her stuff cost about 11 galleons and 4 sickles. Then was the magical menagerie, where I found a dark green almost black snake that was my familiar. 'You have received 2 familiars, would you like to create a bond with them? Y/N' I hit the yes button and another screen popped up. 'You have created a bond with Hedwig and Emerald. You can now find them using the familiars screen.' It said. 'Huh, unexpected.' I thought as I made my way to Knockturn Alley. 'Quest complete: Yer a wizard 'arry - Go to Diagon Alley. Rewards-60 exp, 3 skill books, and Tom's Diary.' It read. 'That makes things way easier.' I thought. I went into Knockturn Alley and looked for Borgins and Burkes. Finding it I quickly went over to it. I opened the door and was greeted by an oldish man. "Aren't you a little young to be wandering around here?" He asked. "I would be, unless of course I had deaged myself for security reasons." I said. "Of coarse. Do tell me if you find anything of interest." He said. I walked further into the shop and found a few skill books in parseltongue, which I picked up, a couple of three slot wand holsters that I picked up. I then found a skill book on the dark arts. I took the items up to the counter and payed Mr. Burke for them. I left the wizard 'thrift shop' and made my way to the bookstore. There I got several more skill books including ones for the dark arts, occlumency, legimancy, potions, how to become an animagus, and surprisingly parselmagic. The total amount of books I got was about 39, and I left the store 69 galleons lighter. Seeing nothing else of interest, I left Knockturn Alley. 'Quest complete: A dark path indeed. Rewards-120 exp, 4 skill points, 10 EA points, Ravenclaw's diadem.' Said the screen that appeared in my face when I left the Alley. 'Sweet! All that's left is to go to Grimmauld place and get the locket from Kreacher.' I thought. I walked over to the entrance and waited for someone to open it. When someone did I went through and left the pub to apparate out of a nearby alley way. I apparated to Privet drive and walked to my Aunt's house. I walked into the house and went up to my new room, it being about the time the Dursleys are in bed and all. I quickly put away my stuff, the things I needed to put away like Hedwig and Emerald, and went to bed.

Stats so far

Name: Hadrian(Harry) James Potter

Age:4

HP:1200/1200

MP:1200/1200

LV:12(180/600)

Int: 21

End: 21

Wis: 21

Dex: 21

Str: 21

Acc: 21

Ag: 21

Will: 21

App: 21

**_Per: 21_**

Luc: 21

Skills:

Gamer's mind, Gamer's body, Gamer's spirit, Parseltongue, Wandless magic, Wordless magic, Cooking, Cleaning, Mana manipulation, Mana bullet, Mana shield, Mana clone, I.D. create, Multilingual, Apparition, Acting.

Money

Galleons: 779

Sickles: 9

Knutts: 20

Current Quests:

Almost Whole Soul

Spells/Charms/Other

Mother's Protection, Horcrux

Elemental Affinity

Fire-20

Air-20

Water-20

Earth-20

Magic-100

Soul

Red- 10%

Orange-10%

Yellow-10%

Green-10%

Light blue-10%

Blue-10%

Purple-10%

Black-10%

Grey-10%

White-10%

Familiars

Hedwig-Snowy Owl

Emerald-Green Mamba

Inventory

Skill books

Robes

Jeans

T-shirts

Shoes

Potion ingredients

Potion supplies

**_Daggers_**

**_Ancient books_**

Wand holsters(3 slot)

Founders wands

Hufflepuff cup

Resurrection stone

Tom's diary

Founders journals

Notebook

Skill points left-158

EA points left-80


	7. AN

_**Hey. I decided that I can't continue this story, however I will be starting a new story with a similar idea. I greatly appreciate the feedback you have given me for this book and I hope you can help me out with my next one.**_

_**-3-) Lily**_


End file.
